mas alla de la muerte
by taiori
Summary: un pequeño one shot iori kyo, un pensamiento de kyo ahora que iori a muerto uy que tragica soy


Mas allá de la muerte

Hoy estoy aquí, mirándote por ultima vez, tu cabello rojo aun cae rebeldemente sobre tus ojos, los cuales ya no me miran mas, tu familia no tarda en entrar de nuevo a este cuarto que nada tiene que ver contigo, yo pronto me tendré que ir para sufrir solo esta pena, no sabes como te odio y te amo a la vez, te odio por no haberme dicho lo de tu maldición, te odio por no haberme dejado estar contigo en esos momentos tan difíciles, pero sobre todo te odio por dejarme solo, y te amo, por que se que lo hiciste para no verme sufrir, ya es hora, me tengo que ir, pero pronto te veré otra vez, aunque será de forma distinta...

Ahora estoy aquí, viendo como te bajan a ese hoyo oscuro y frío en la tierra, no puedo acercarme mucho, ya que tu familia no me lo permitiría, y la mía tampoco me dejaría, acaso no saben que odias esa obscuridad? Esa frialdad y esa soledad? No puedo dejar de mirar como poco a poco la tierra te va cubriendo, para alejarte de mi para siempre, varias personas aquí reunidas me ven y comienzan a murmurar, todos coinciden en el estúpido comentario, de que ahora soy feliz porque ya no estas, pero como culparlos, ellos no saben que nuestro odio acabo hace mucho, al convertirse en amor, ellos no saben de las noches de pasión que compartimos, de las palabras de amor que nos dijimos, del amor que nos juramos, poco a poco la lluvia comienza a caer, como si llorara en mi lugar, las personas se comienzan a retirar, tu familia se va sin mas ni mas, ni un adiós, ni una lagrima, su corazón frío no los deja sentir tu muerte, para ellos, solo eres uno mas que murió por la maldición que llevan a cuesta, eso es todo, mi padre me pone su mano en el hombro, indicándome que es hora de retirarnos, pero yo no me quiero ir, yo me quiero quedar contigo...

Ya todo termino, Kyo, con Yagami muerto, por fin podrás tener una vida normal- escucho sus palabras frías, las cuales son como puñaladas en el corazón, comienza a caminar dejándome atrás, que sabe el de mi dolor? Que sabe el de lo que siento? Acaso nadie puede ver mi sufrimiento? "ya todo termino" esas palabras tienen sentido, para ti termino por fin tu dolor, para mi termino la felicidad, la vida, "una vida normal" dijo, cual vida? Si mi vida se fue contigo, mi vida quedo enterrada en ese hoyo oscuro y frío, en el que tu cuerpo esta, aprieto mis puños fuertemente, lagrimas comienzan a surcar mis ojos, bajando por mis mejillas, confundiéndose con la lluvia que parece cubrir mi dolor, mi soledad, me voy, no buscare mi muerte, porque eso seria una cobardía, un insulto para ti, después de todo, cuantas veces no arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía? Ahora, solo me queda esperar que mi muerte llegue pronto, para volver a estar junto a ti, en el cielo o el infierno, eso no importa...

Kyo- escucho la voz de Yuki llamándome, ella esperaba tanto este momento, porque tontamente creía que así, por fin estaríamos juntos, una sonrisa de burla aparece en mis labios, una como la que tu solías usar conmigo, pobre, si supiera que el corazón que ella añora ya no existe, ese corazón que solo latía para ti desde el momento en que te conocí, tal vez, después de todo, ese era mi destino, no he notado cuando Yuki se fue, tampoco se cuanto tiempo llevo parado en medio de la lluvia, pero eso al final, no importa...

Hoy, he regresado aquí, hace un año que te fuiste, sabes, nuestro departamento sigue igual, tu ropa guardada en el armario, tu guitarra en su estuche, esperando ser tocada por tus manos, je, que ironía, a veces pensaba que querías mas a esa guitarra que a mi, me he dejado crecer el cabello solo por ti, tu me dijiste que me veía mejor de cabello largo, es una lastima que no me puedas ver, tu foto sigue junto a mi cama, tu aroma sigue impregnado en mi piel, mi sangre aun hierve al recordar tus caricias, todos los días te veo en mis sueños, platicamos, nos abrazamos, nos besamos, nos amamos, pero al despertar, de nuevo regreso a esta cruda realidad...

Kyo Kusanagi?- escucho a alguien llamándome, su voz no me es conocida, pero eso no importa, no perdonare que interrumpan mi momento a solas contigo

Que quieres?- digo volteando a ver al joven, su cabello rojo como el tuyo, sus ojos verdes como esmeralda, tiene un porte parecido al tuyo

Matarte- fue la respuesta del chico, yo no sabia si reír por sus palabras, o llorar, al recordarte con ellas, ya que esas fueron tus primeras palabras para mi, el joven se lanza contra mi, es bueno, lo tengo que aceptar, pero no tanto como yo, lo envuelvo en mi fuego escarlata, el cual rápidamente lo deja inconsciente, no lo mato, no soy un asesino, pero si lo dejo muy lastimado...

Ya han pasado 5 años, me encuentro en mi cama, Karut duerme tranquilamente junto a mi, quien lo iba a decir, el mismo chiquillo que intento matarme aquella vez, ahora es mi amante, pero solo eso, ya que el puede tener mi cuerpo, pero no mi alma, y definitivamente no mi amor, ya que esos solo te pertenecen a ti, me levanto cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertarlo, me visto y salgo del departamento, me subo a mi moto, esa que tanto decías odiar, ya que pensabas que un día en ella me iba a matar, la arranco, rápidamente aumento la velocidad, el aire pegando en mi cara me hace sentir tan bien, pronto estaré contigo, como cada año, sin importar a quien le moleste, ya...

Siento grandes olas de dolor provenientes de diferentes partes de mi cuerpo, escucho voces a mi alrededor, intento abrir mis ojos, pero no lo consigo, siento mi cuerpo muy pesado, poco a poco pierdo mis fuerzas, solo veo obscuridad, y yo en medio de ella, mas adelante veo un pequeño haz de luz, en medio de el te encuentras, me esperas con los brazos abierto y una sonrisa...

Kyo...- escucho a Karut llamándome, puedo sentir su dolor, el me pide que me quede con el, pero yo quiero estar contigo, se que soy egoísta al pensar solamente en mi, pero eso no me importa, lo único que me importa es estar junto a ti, así que me alejo de mi amante, para dirigirme a ti mi amor, te abrazo, te beso, puedo sentir tu contestación, también has estado esperando este momento como yo, "te amo" te digo, "te amo" me contestas, ahora por fin estaremos juntos, para siempre, tu conmigo a mi lado, y yo contigo de la mano, por que ese es nuestro destino, pero sobre todo por que nos amamos y así lo decidimos.


End file.
